Zoic Studios
Zoic Studios is a visual effects company based in Culver City, California. They specialize in visual effects for feature films, episodic television, commercials, video games, advertising design, and interactive online media. The name "Zoic" is derived from a Greek word meaning "life", and is meant to connote "evolution". History Zoic Studios is a visual effects company based in Culver City, California with a separate sister facility in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. It is a studio of creative artists, producers, and engineers. Zoic Studios was founded by five partners in 2002 and began as a 15-person company working out of the Sunset Gower Studios lot. Their first project was creating visual effects for the action, western, science fiction television series Firefly, which featured their visual trademark shaky-cam effect. In September 2002, they moved to their current 17,000-square-foot (1,600 m2) studio in Culver City, California, and the company has grown to house 150 employees. Zoic Studios currently boasts a delivery pipeline of 500 visual effects shots per week. In 2006, Zoic founded Zoic BC, in Vancouver, British Columbia. Zoic BC can house up to an additional 100 employees at their facility in downtown Vancouver. Products Zoic is a diverse visual effects company offering services ranging from first unit production services, visual effects supervision, concept and creative direction, editorial, motion graphics, in-engine game cinematics, full CG animation, post-production, project management, and production design capabilities for the entertainment industry. Zoic employs a team of in-house engineers to support the pipeline toolsets used by the studio artists in both Culver City, CA and Vancouver, BC. The propriety virtual production pipeline called ZEUS (Zoic Environmental Unification System) is a pre-visualization process that supposedly combines the benefits of real-time compositing with an integrated editorial and CG pipeline. The ZEUS pipeline was developed in-house in 2009. The system has been used for various broadcast applications with the most prominent being the television series V, PanAm and Once Upon A Time Movies and television Zoic has created visual effects for such popular TV Shows as Firefly (which earned the team an Emmy), Mad Men, Once Upon a Time, Falling Skies, True Blood, V, Fringe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Battlestar Galactica. They have also worked on numerous feature films such as District 9, Zombieland, Spider-Man 2, The Day After Tomorrow, Van Helsing, Fast & Furious, RED and Limitless. List of projects : 2012 * Premium Rush * Lawless * The Grey * 666 Park Avenue * Midnight’s Children 2011 * Love *''Fringe'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Pan Am'' *''30 Minutes or Less'' *''Friends with Benefits'' *''Red Riding Hood'' 2010 * The Wolfman 2009 * * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Fired Up * Dollhouse * Dragonball Evolution * Fast & Furious * Eleventh Hour * Lie to Me * Obsessed * Eli Stone * Southland * Breaking Bad * District 9 * True Blood * The Final Destination * Sorority Row * FlashForward * Zombieland * The Stepfather * Three Rivers * V * Drop Dead Diva * Armored * Ben 10: Alien Swarm 2008 * Welcome to The Captain * * * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Fringe * Sons of Anarchy * One Missed Call * The L Word * First Sunday * Superhero Movie * Prom Night * Two and a Half Men * Reaper * Get Smart * Step Brothers * Pineapple Express * * Quarantine * 2007 * * Journeyman * * * Chuck * Gossip Girl * * * * Stomp the Yard * Pathfinder * Vacancy * * October Road * Traveler * Side Order of Life * Babylon 5: The Lost Tales - Voices in the Dark * Heartland * Rush Hour 3 * Mad Men * The Invasion * Bionic Woman * Las Vegas * Pushing Daisies * Viva Laughlin * This Christmas * Californication * Greek 2006 * * Men in Trees * 3 lbs * Standoff * Shark * * * Blade: The Series * Eureka * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Vanished 2005 * Ghost Whisperer * Prison Break * Point Pleasant * A Sound of Thunder * Over There * Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo * Weeds * Serenity * Threshold * E-Ring * Flight 29 Down * Jericho * Zathura: A Space Adventure 2004 * * * Van Helsing * The Day After Tomorrow * Spider-Man 2 2003 * Miracles * Out of Order * Cold Case * Battlestar Galactica 2002 * Firefly References External links * Category:Visual effects companies Category:Companies based in Culver City, California